Question: Jasmine wishes to purchase some trading cards. She has $\$7.50$ and the cards each cost $\$0.85$, tax included. What is the most number of cards she can buy?
Solution: The cost of $n$ cards is $(0.85)n$ dollars. Jasmine can buy $n$ cards only if $(0.85)n \le 7.5$. Rewriting this inequality in terms of fractions, we have $$\frac{17}{20}n\le \frac{15}{2}.$$ Multiplying both sides by $\frac{20}{17}$ gives $$n \le \frac{150}{17},$$ and converting to mixed numbers gives $$n \le 8\frac{14}{17}.$$ Since Jasmine must buy a whole number of trading cards, the largest number she can afford is $\boxed{8}$.